


She-Wolf

by skyloft



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyloft/pseuds/skyloft
Summary: But the priestess was more of a she-wolf than others realized and his gaze always lingered on her no matter what he did.
Relationships: Kikyou/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	She-Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a lifetime ago while listening to Madilyn Bailey's cover of 'She-Wolf'. Hope you enjoy.

It would be most laughable to demons throughout the lands to hear that the great demon Lord of the West had fallen for a human. Just like his father, they would laugh maniacally, taunting cackles ringing out vibrantly. Worse still was the fact that she was a priestess, untainted and far too pure to allow a demon near her.

It was bad enough that he had shown mercy to a little human girl and allowed her to stay with him. This was just beyond laughable.

But the priestess was more of a she-wolf than others realized and his gaze always lingered on her no matter what he did.

She was ruthless when it came to the protection of others, shooting down any threat that came too close. The dark-haired woman would set her life down if it meant that others would live, but secretly she would find a way to cut down her enemies and come out the victor. She was the predator in the guise of the prey.

She protected her own whether it was in reference to a battle or it came to healing. The sick and the injured were always looked after, their health restored quickly under her gentle care. The children were especially cared for by her. On one occasion, she had even healed his young ward.

That was perhaps when he truly took notice of her and when he realized that a single look from her could freeze him in place. He wasn’t sure why at the time, but he could feel the fractured parts of his soul almost fit together when she looked at him, only to fall to pieces once more when he left her presence. He began to look for her on his travels more often.

The most surprising part was that she seemed to look for him too.

Their meetings were pleasant albeit a bit awkward in the beginning. They hardly spoke at first, exchanging looks and sharing silence unless Rin happened to be around. Eventually, they came to the phase of polite conversation and almost friendly looks.

He wondered though if the priestess realized just how much power she held over him just with a look. She hardly seemed fazed at all, a placid but mischievous air always around her when they met. It was as if she felt absolutely nothing yet he felt as if she could bring him to his knees which was more than strange to him. He had always prided himself on being this great demon Lord that could not be brought to his knees, yet here was this she-wolf of a priestess who barely had to look at him to weaken him.

The demon Lord briefly pondered of this is how his father had felt when he fell for that human woman so many years ago.

He couldn’t possibly compete with the priestess and it only proved to intrigue him more. If only he could know what it was she thought.

If only he could know that she was slowly falling for him too.


End file.
